The type of office space-dividing panels for which the electrical power distribution system of this invention is particularly suitable is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,936. Each such panel includes a metal frame around the edges of two fibrous glass boards arranged back-to-back, two supporting legs secured to the bottom of the frame adjacent opposite ends thereof, and two elongated base cover plates removably secured to the supporting legs. The cover plates and the bottom frame portion partially define an electrical raceway.